Inspiración
by marian-chan
Summary: En el día de su boda ¿qué es lo que sienten Shaoran y Sakura?


Inspiración.  
  
El mundo en silencio. Las luces se atenuanlentamente. Una pareja se sitúa al centro de la pista. Sólo una. La música comienza y ellos se mueven a la par.  
  
No sé como describir  
  
desde el vacío que hay en mí ...  
  
Un extraño cosquilleo los recorre. Saben lo que hacen aunque no lo sepan explicar.  
  
... una voz, Inspiración, que me hace soñar.  
  
Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mi  
  
este deseo de sentir...  
  
Él, abrazado a su cintura puede aspirar su perfume. Sentir su cercanía. Y trata de retener las lágrimas de felicidad tras su ya clásica máscara de seriedad. Pero no puede y sucumbe ante la violenta ola de emociones que lo arrastran.  
  
... un amor que le de fuerza a mi palpitar.  
  
Y sin palabras me calmas, me llevas ahí...  
  
Y de manera inevitable comienza a recordar su primer encuentro, cuando eran tan sólo unos niños. Ella logró romper con su ternura e inocencia su gruesa capa de timidez, después de pasar por su caparazón de indiferencia y hostilidad.  
  
... a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí.  
  
Pero ya hacía mucho de eso y Sakura le había enseñado a abrirse tan sólo un poco ante los demás, algo que nunca habría hecho por sí solo.  
  
Y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir  
  
de tus suspiros que besan mi ser...  
  
Y la amaba, sí, la amaba como nunca nadie lo haría. Con un amor que rompía con los esquemas que le habían enseñado. Y no le importaba en absoluto. Al fin se sentía complementado, comprendido, amado... y feliz.  
  
Vuelvo a nacer....  
  
  
  
Ella sonriente, recargada en su pecho, embargada por una seguridad que había sentido siempre en esos brazos cuando la salvaron innumerables veces. Este día es tal y como lo ha soñado y su príncipe azul ha resultado ser más de lo que hubiera imaginado.  
  
Oigo en tu pecho mi canción  
  
y entre tus brazos sé quién soy.  
  
Soy tu amor, tu reflejo, tu pasión...  
  
... Y en esta paz de tu calor  
  
vuelve a cantar mi corazón.  
  
Tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar...  
  
Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. Jamás se imaginó tanta felicidad junta y tiene miedo de perderla, de que no sea real, de que sea un sueño y pronto tenga que despertar. Levanta el rostro y se encuentra con una dulce mirada. Él está ahí, y todo eso está pasando en verdad.  
  
...Y sin palabras me calmas, me llevas ahí  
  
a descubrir todo lo vivo dentro de mí...  
  
Ambos sostienen la mirada, sus labios tiemblan ligeramente. No son los mismos chiquillos de antaño. Han cracido, han madurado juntos aprendiendo uno del otro.  
  
...Y en el silencio me amas y puedo vivir...  
  
No necesitan decir palabras.  
  
No quieren separarse pero saben que tienen que hacerlo, y así lentamente se alejan sintiendo aún la repiración y los latidos del otro.  
  
... de tus suspiros que besan mi ser...  
  
Sonríen. Ahora son una pareja, unida para siempre. Dejaron de bailar, pero aún siguen tomados de la mano....  
  
... vuelvo a nacer....  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Vaya! Tardé en terminar este fic. Lo planeé desde hace más de un mes (15 de junio) durante la boda de mi hermana ya que ella y su ahora esposo bailaron esta canción y mi imaginación voló. De hecho (y sin que lo sepan, claro) este fic está dedicado a ellos, es lo que me nació al verlos. También en su honor este es el 1º fic que mando para que lo publiquen puesto que ya he escrito antes pero nunca subido (ellos me apadrinan con este fic)  
  
Así pues, éste es como un regalo anónimo ya que no creo que ninguno de los dos visite páginas de fics ¿o sí?  
  
Bien M. y D., esto es para ustedes. Espero que les guste en caso de que lo lean y si no, pues lo hice con mucho cariño ^_^  
  
P.D. Elegí a Sakura y a Shaoran porque ellos dos me simbolizan un amor sólido, puro y duradero, tal y como espero que sea el suyo.  
  
P.D.2 Tal vez me quedó en exceso cursi, si no les gustó por eso gomen nasai.  
  
P.D.3 ¡¡¡Quiero sobrinos!!!  
  
Comentarios a miki117@hotmail.com o mmmarian@hotmail.com 


End file.
